


Fairness and Dignity

by Thomas_C_Penwolf



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Muscle, Other, Romance, Sex, Slash, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_C_Penwolf/pseuds/Thomas_C_Penwolf
Summary: During his early years Harry lives with the abuse and indifference of the Dursleys. One night after being cruelly punished, in the midst of his crying begging to escape from that house his body begins to emanate magic and he is transported to an inhospitable place where he is lost and rescued by a young Jellal halfway through his training.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fairness and Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738129) by Thomas C. Penwolf. 



> Title: Fairness and Dignity
> 
> Universe / Fandom: Fairy Tail& Harry Potter
> 
> Summary: After Voldemort failed to kill Harry, a dormant anima formed from the mixture of residual dark magic and all the magic concentrated in the atmosphere of Godric's Valley and adhered to its essence. During his first seven years Harry lives with the abuse and indifference of the Dursleys. One night, after being cruelly punished, in the middle of his crying his body begins to emanate magic begging to escape from that house. At that moment the soul opens up and transports him to the middle of a forest. An inhospitable place where he is lost and later rescued by a young Jellal in the middle of his training. The young wizard, angry but a little moved by the little green-eyed boy, takes him to Brain who after some time decides, with the complaints of the teenagers Prayer Six, that it is better to give Harry to Hades.
> 
> Couple(s): I have no idea. Honestly there will be canon, which I am not used to, but also a lot of anti-canon, yaoi, yuri, slash, brotherhood, everything. Also, I'm not sure what I want to match Harry with either... Ideas, ideas, ideas... And Natsu? I like Sting, but there is also Laxus, Gray... Mmmm... Decisions, decisions, decisions...
> 
> Classification / Genres: Aventure, Family, Brotherhood, Romance From the rest there will be yaoi, yuri, m-preg, gore, all a bit n/n
> 
> Warnings: Anything that occurs to my Machiavellian mind during the course, so you are warned. Scenes with a high degree of violence, sexual content and adult vocabulary. If any part of this bothers you or makes you uncomfortable, it's best to leave now, otherwise you are free to read at your own risk. (Although, let's be honest, no one listens to this muahahahaha)
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They are the property of their respective trademarks. I only take credit for the creation of this story which is entirely my own. I do not do this for profit, plagiarism or defamation. It's just a recreational way in which I want everyone to have a good time reading n_n
> 
> Author's Notes:
> 
> EY! It's been a while since I last uploaded a new fic. Only this time it's a small new initiative. I originally publish my stories and fic's in Spanish, but I thought it would be interesting to see how the receptivity would be in other languages. So please support me with your precious Reviews! A review is part of the balanced diet of every good writer n_n
> 
> Well, ladies and gentlemen, without further ado I hope to be able to count on your support throughout this initiative that occurred to me.
> 
> So, ladies, gentlemen, ladies, ladies and other reading lovers, if this is the first time you read something of mine, get ready for a whole emotional roller coaster that you won't get off of in a while... And for those of you who already know me and have experience with my stories... Well, I'll just say: hold on to that chair as if your lives depended on it *insert evil laughter, lightning and background music* n_n!

Preface

Earth, October 31st, 1981.

Somewhere in the Godric Valley. Great Britain.

The moon rose high in the sky on that clear night. Its light was able to illuminate every corner of the remains, the ruins, of what had been the Potter's residence until only a few hours earlier. When the intrusion of the most feared dark wizard of his time, Lord Voldemort, left a scene that seemed to come out of a childish nightmare. The father's body lay in what had once been the living room, the rubble of the main wall partially covering his remains, revealing only his legs and one arm. The stairs seemed to barely stand up. Across the corridor the incessant crying of an infant could be heard. Little Harry Potter, only one year old, cried at the top of his lungs. He was still in his little corral from where he could see his mother's lifeless body. You could feel all the fear that his crying exuded from the terror, the cold, the penetrating pain of that wound on his little forehead.

No one witnessed how, for an instant, the air in the room seemed to condense around the little body of the baby. How both residual magic and curse energy adhered to Harry giving him a small, momentary glow.

August 3, 1987.

Dursley Residence. England. Little Lingue, Surrey.

-Vernon Dursley dragged his nephew downstairs after catching him using the bathroom. After giving him a good series of straps he locked him in the cupboard under the stairs.

When he found himself once again, hurt and in the dark, the six-year-old could only cry, taking care that his moans were not too loud if he did not want to disturb his uncles. He didn't understand why they were so angry, he knew he had to use the bathroom behind the garage, but they had left the lock on and he really had to pee. But when Uncle Vernon caught him sneaking out, he knew that punishment awaited him. His head in the toilet bowl, stripped of his clothes only to be whipped by his uncle's belt and then thrown into that cold little cupboard. It was not fair.

His tears fell down his face soaking his old pillow, his hands hugged his shoulders trying to get warm and a little plea escaped his weak throat:

-Please... Someone... Please save me.

And, for the first time in six years, that sleeping magic that had been attached to him since that tragic night he could not remember in the valley of Godric began to shine again, and without realizing it, as he fell, surrendered, a victim of pain and exhaustion, all the space around him began to deform. All the space, light and darkness, the little mattress on which he slept and all his little presence were absorbed by that mysterious portal.

Earthland. Grimoire Heart mobile aircraft and base of operations.

March 23rd 778, 7:30 pm. Somewhere in the Fiore sky.

-Afffh... How the hell did I end up involved in this? It's ridiculous! -The Guild master, Hades, was standing on the other side of the door that had just closed after checking that its occupant had finished all the stew and was fast asleep, not before checking that his fever had already gone down. He was walking down the hall grunting when he ran into a little girl about twelve years old. A little tall, thin, with a purple dress and her long jet hair tied in two pigtails:

-You shouldn't get upset like that, Master-Ultearte was lying against the wall, watching in her orb as the little one continued to sleep-you only show yourself.

-Jmp, shouldn't you be studying? -Hades was continuing on his way, and although he couldn't see her he knew that the young user of the time ark was laughing silently at that moment. It didn't matter when the teacher tried to hide it, as long as Harry got sick he would end up worrying more than he did. For now she would take care that Hikaru would not disturb the rest of her little green-eyed boy.

Who would have thought that after so many years she would end up being the big sister?


	2. The Day It All Started-The Answer to a Desperate Plea?

The news had flown. Damn right. It took a Scarbato longer to launch himself on a galleon than the news of the fall of the dark lord travelling all over Europe. As each Patronus moved, chimneys were lit and celebrations began, a dark silhouette waited, sitting on a rock at the foot of the hill. He was a tall man with slightly long black hair, neat but with a rebellious touch. He had both elbows on his knees and his face hidden between his interlocking hands. His posture was tense, betraying pain and fear, hardly able to look at the night sky. Really it was a beautiful night. Full moon, clear sky and wearing all its shining constellations. That night sky brought back many of the best jokes that he and his best friend made when they were young.

-Suddenly he fixed his gaze a little above his head. The sound of the wind began to be displaced by a louder, dry, almost roaring noise. In just a few minutes the big black motorcycle he had borrowed before landed in front of him being ridden by a big guy-have you been here long?" asked the biker walking along the gravel path.

-Only a few minutes -He answered dryly. Although it felt like years.

-He asked the semi-giant looking up the hill. But he only received a negative nod-Yes, I was thinking the same thing. I don't know if I could go up alone.

-Where is Dumbledore," Sirius Black asked as he stood up and shook his pants.

-Rubeus Hagrid responded as the two of them began to walk uphill. He just asked me to come and pick up Harry.

-Only Harry," asked the wizard, "did the old director already think his best friends were dead? Hagrid saw with pain the face of the man next to him and, unconsciously, both began to walk faster. He also didn't want to think that James and Lili were... dead. But Dumbledore never spoke in half.

The rest of the way was fast, but both stopped at the small brick fence. Which was one of the few things still standing. Sirius could not help but place his hand on the small wooden door. He and James had spent a whole Saturday painting it Muggle-style, and Lili had made lemonade for them while Harry slept. And possibly he could have stayed there all night, gazing with his glazed eyes at that beautiful, ruined house. The front door, the walls of the living room and the hall were torn down and smoking, the house itself seemed to vibrate even as a cloud about to lighten.

And at that very moment, as Hagrid placed his huge hand on Sirius' shoulder trying to give him a little support, an intense golden light shone from inside the second floor. In the room of-

-HARRY! -A desperate cry. Heartbreaking. A mixture of scream and the pitiful howl of an animal from which part of it had been torn away. Without realizing it, his legs ran all over the place, the debris jumped straight into the room, he was up the stairs in practically three strides, and in two more he was on the demolished door of his godson's room.

A gasp escaped his lips at the sight of the scene and he went straight to the crib. He took Harry in his arms, he was crying, but he calmed down a bit when he recognized his godfather's arms and heartbeat. For his part Sirius kept his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him. He needed a moment to stop:

-He was standing at the door, slightly bent over because of his large size, and from there he could see perfectly the body of Lili Potter lying on the floor, at the foot of the baby's crib next to Sirius, who was crying inconsolably. And at the other end, lying on the floor and leaning against the wall was the body of Lord Voldemort. Seriously burned, damaged and visibly dead-Sirius...

-Incendiary! Diffindo! Reducte! -Holding Harry to his chest with one arm and with the other, wand in hand, he pointed directly at the body of the dark wizard as he walked to the door while casting one curse after another at the corpse- Expulsion!

With a final explosive curse, Black left the room, followed by a silent forest ranger. Back outside the wizard cleaned the baby, changed his clothes with a wave of his wand and wrapped him in a blanket before handing him over to Hagrid.

-He asked, "What are you going to do?

-I'll go get Pettigrew-Grumpy the Anima- The fucking rat, I'm gonna-

-Peter? What's wrong with him?

-And Harry," inquired the Black, ignoring the other.

-I will take him to Dumbledore-Hagrid replied solemnly. I didn't need to add anything else, just the mention of the director's name gave his words enough security not to need any further explanation.

-No-Short cut while walking outside the fence- Take my bike, you better not try to show up with a baby- With the last word he officially left the property and disappeared with a Crack in the dark. Once alone, the ranger looked at the little boy in his hand, who looked at him expectantly with his bright green eyes. I sigh with regret: one more orphan of the war.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°ø¤º,¸,º¤ø°°ø¤º,¸°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°¸,

Of course, it wasn't just McGonagall who was unsure of the old director's decision to leave Harry with his aunt and uncle. Everyone felt that their hero deserved to grow up surrounded by the best of luxury, attention and those who loved him; but with his godfather, the unmasked deadly double agent and traitor, a prisoner in Azkaban, Dumbledore's intentions quickly became evident and gradually everyone accepted it as the best course of action. It was best that Harry grow up with his family, away from excessive attention and incessant adulation. No sir. He would grow up as a normal child. He would receive the attention of a family: to be cared for, pampered, scolded and protected. And when he was old enough, he would become part of their world again.

-Of course, not even Professor McGonagall, after watching them all day, could have imagined the kind of abuse those Muggles were capable of.

Since that cold morning of November 1st, when Petunia Dursley went out to place the empty milk bottles and found the small bundle of blankets in the entrance of her house, she could not avoid almost falling backwards. I would be lying if I said that part of her was not moved by the little creature sleeping peacefully in the basket. But every piece of candor and piety died just by reading the name "Potter" on the letter they had left with the infant. Vernon wanted to take him to the orphanage immediately, neither of them wanted him near their little Dudley, but both of them feared possible reprisals against him if they did. So, between fear and anger, they spent the next few years making their nephew's life as miserable as possible.

Making sure they remained as the redeeming saints by adopting their orphaned nephew, they barely paid any attention to the infant. They did not hesitate to leave him crying all night long, only changing him when the smell exceeded his limits and feeding him enough to keep him alive. And as his attention grew, it only diminished and diminished. They never congratulated Harry on his first steps, even though they were long before Dudley's, although he was practically forced to do so since no one was carrying him.

-Ma... ma... -His first word, with his uncles at least, and I deserve the first punishment of his life. Petunia's hand did not tremble to slap the little three-year-old who began to cry in dismay. From that day on the cupboard under the stairs became his new and permanent room. If he was able to talk, he was able to deal with spiders.

As he grew up, his uncles began to treat him more and more as part of the furniture, he would just sit quietly in his cupboard. Until they had the bright idea of putting it to better use: their own servant.

-If Aunt Petunia-Al least they allowed her to address them as "uncles". By the age of six he was used to getting up early. He turned on the light, put on his socks, and was frightened by a little spider as he took his old shoes. He came out of the cupboard and heard how his aunt was already preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Sticking to her routine, she silently crossed the kitchen through the back door and went straight to the garden, out there she took her time to look for the tools in the shed and start tending the plants. Gardening was one of the few tasks he really enjoyed. Besides, he could take enough time until the family finished eating breakfast. Whenever he passed Uncle Vernon in the hallway, he had to step aside or back up, his uncle could easily throw him down and run over him again. He would only move the dirt, water the plants and until he heard Uncle Vernon's car crossing the street he would venture back into the house. His aunt used to accompany Dudley to school and he was left in charge of cleaning the kitchen and washing the dishes. Woe betide him where his aunt found a single piece of silverware that did not shine.

Why wasn't he on his way to school? Simple, he didn't have to go. He didn't need to learn to read or write, let alone numbers. Of course he didn't. All he needed to know was that the house should be clean, the yard should never look dry or loud and clear, Dudley would always need to blame him when he broke something.

But he was a child and didn't think about it. The only ideas present in his head were to keep his uncles happy, never make them angry and keep punishments to a minimum. How? By following the rules: he could only eat what was left on his plate in the kitchen, could not go to any of the bathrooms except the one in the garage, could not touch Dudley's toys, or the TV, phone or sound system, could never enter the rooms and never answer them unless given permission.

Months passed and while Aunt Petunia was in her bridge club Harry, in a small stroke of fate, she looked forward to Dudley's school books. She didn't understand anything, she just stared at the words as if she hoped she could suddenly understand them. But as he tried to decipher the phonemes of the consonants, nature made a little appeal to him. Trying to put everything back in its place, he rushed downstairs and went straight to the garage...

-Vernon Dursley dragged his nephew downstairs after catching him using the bathroom. He had come home earlier that day, a small wiring problem had forced his company to close early. He hadn't even thought about his nephew's phenomenon; he just wanted to go upstairs to take off his shoes and come down to watch the evening news. But I never expected to see the little one with his hand still on the doorknob and looking at him with those eyes he hated so much. Of course I didn't plan to leave him like that.

That's how Harry again had an intimate encounter with his uncle's leather belt. His back was burning like hell and he could feel the blood dripping down his skin and even splashing a little on the floor. The punishment continued with the usual kicks and insults. And of course, the warnings of a worse one if he did it again. After Uncle Vernon left Harry hurriedly cleaned the little blood off the floor, and if Aunt Petunia saw a single stain she would leave him without dinner for a week. The Dursleys were a good couple in that respect. Vernon would beat him and Petunia would starve him. They complemented each other so well in that way that there wasn't a single night when Harry wasn't miserable.

Like now. When he found himself like this again, hurt and in the darkness of his small cupboard full of spiders, the six-year-old could only cry, taking care that his moans were not too loud if he didn't want to bother his uncles. His tears fell down his face soaking his old pillow, his hands hugged his shoulders trying to get warm and a little plea escaped his weak throat:

-Please... Someone... Please save me.

He was so immersed in pain and despair that he did not notice how, for the first time in six years, that sleeping magic that had been attached to him since that tragic night that he did not remember began to consume his energy and even his very breath. If anyone had seen him at that moment they would have thought that a small cloud was hovering over him like in the cartoons. The moment that small presence finished sucking up every last ounce of magic, it began to surround him like a brilliant aura and all the space around him began to deform: the small mattress he slept on, the shelf with his few belongings, his clothes, the space, the darkness around him and even the light outside in the corridor began to bend in a strange way. As if suddenly a wave broke the surface of reality and the fibers that held it in place began to break one after another.

A chain reaction that would wake up every sleeping person in the Surrey neighborhood and in a few hours shake up both Muggles and magicians. The former only locally. The latter, all over the world.

That morning the Dursleys would have their five minutes of fame, as the survivors of a strange spontaneous implosion that took place inside their house, partially destroying it and making them the topic of conversation of their whole little world. And they might have enjoyed being the talk of their neighborhood and the center of attention like all the other surviving heroes, if it weren't for the panic that the thought provoked:

What would all the other phenomena, the wizards, say when they found out that Harry Potter was dead?

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the end of the first chapter of this small initiative of linguistic expansion hahaha
> 
> What did you think? Did you like it? Did you love it? Did I pique your curiosity, even just a little bit?
> 
> First, I am using an online translator. Pretty good, but we know that they are not infallible so any error or thing you find out of place, I will gladly read your observations. And if you want to comment on the story I'll be happy to read you also hahaha
> 
> What do you guys say? Will you give this new story a chance in your language? I hope so.
> 
> PS: I will be updating every week, I will try to do it on Mondays or Tuesdays. So I hope to see you every week...
> 
> And remember, reviews are part of healthy eating XD


	3. I hate monkeys-why do you get in my training?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WUJU! After so much waiting, it's finally the first of the month!  
> AND WE HAVE A NEW CHAPTER!  
> *Imaginary cheer* *Engraved applause* *More imaginary cheers* *More imaginary cheers*  
> Yes, yes, I'm excited too, but first I'd like to make a small announcement:  
> As you all may have noticed, English is not my native language. And while I use a pretty good translator, it's clearly not perfect. Many, many, many thanks to all the people who pointed out errors in spelling or grammar that I had no idea there were in the translation. I really appreciate that you took the time to read my story, and don't worry, that's why the following is coming:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially looking for a "Beta Reader". That is, a person to whom I can pass the translated document before uploading it to the net and can clean and/or correct any grammatical or spelling errors that may be present. The Beta package comes with multiple benefits: you will be able to read the chapters before anyone else. You'll be mentioned in the author's notes with a huge thank you. And if you call within the next fifteen minutes you will receive a nice sleeve on the occasion of your OTP n_n (hahaha sorry, I couldn't resist).  
> But yes, guys and girls, I want to bring you a quality story that everyone can really enjoy and for that I need the help of someone who really masters the language. And since the updates are every month, and I have the fic way ahead of schedule in Spanish, there really wouldn't be any need to worry about time. So... PLEASE! HELP! I NEED A BETA!  
> (And while we're at it, also one for French, Portuguese and Italian... Hehehehe... What? I'm ambitious n_n)  
> Now, with that ready, let's go to the next chapter!

That morning all the copies of The Prophet were never placed in the ententes or even some arrived at the stalls. Crowds of magicians from all over the continent were crowding together to take a copy or two. All eager to read the new report by the Prophet's star reporter:

"...Harry Potter, our brave little hero, who only five years ago took over our world by mysteriously defeating the most evil dark wizard of our times, is now back in the news. This morning, after raising the magic alerts placed around his house in Little Lingue, Surrey a special team of camouflaged dawn as the so-called "Policemen", the Muggle forces of authority, confirmed the disappearance of the famous infant.  
Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, and current Hogwarts director Albus Dumbledore, have refused to comment on the matter. However, our reliable sources assure us that in the rubble of the residence, traces of residual magic could be detected. Probably the product of one of the very common uses of unconscious magic in minors.  
However, this information only opens the door to many other questions, what kind of spontaneous magic makes half the house disappear? What kind of unrestrained or unstable emotions could have given rise to such an event? Was it anger? Was it fear? Is it related to the rumors of possible abuse that little Harry was victim of? Why was the epicenter under the stairs?  
Many thought that Dumbledore's decision to leave the child who lived with his Muggle-blood family was perhaps not the best thing, but is it confirmation of those fears?  
However, although contacting family has been difficult, I will continue to work to always bring the truth to light. For the time being, we raise our prayers for the repose of the soul of our young savior? ”

-That ostentatious harpy... -Minerva McGonagall had always considered herself a strict but patient woman. But it was difficult to keep her temper after reading the lies and all the gobbledygook printed in ink. I just fold the newspaper and leave it on the table. As much as it irritated her, she had to stay there, in her office, and wait for the old director to return with news. He could not believe it. Little Harry, whom I hadn't seen since that night five years ago, had really... No, I couldn't even think about it.  
And so it was for each and every member of the order, gathered in the principal's office. All anxious, expectant but definitely none prepared to hear the answer:  
-Disappeared," Hagrid repeated incredulously.  
-The old director, sitting in his chair behind the desk, looked even older. As if all his years had suddenly decided to pile up on him. He looked tired, he couldn't even put on that kind smile that always reassured everyone around him. Dumbledore leaned forward, leaning on his elbows and interlocking his hands - Kingsley, Poppy and I thoroughly searched the entire place. There was accidental magic everywhere but no sign of Harry.  
-But not even a body," Severus suggested, stoically and directly.  
-That's it, that's it! Hagrid supports the potion master.  
-Even if that were the case, no appearance could have caused any harm," Dumbledore-No, in short, somehow her magic got out of control but collapsed on itself.  
-Albus, could you be a little clearer about this," asked Fudge, who was also present.  
-Imagine that magic starts to get out of control...-As the old director spoke, he waved his wand and a small bright spot began to float on his desk, emitting tiny pulses that slightly shook the scrolls as it grew, Like a star-The tiny flicker of light stopped for a few seconds and then suddenly froze into a tiny flash that drew everything around it, sucking up papyrus, feathers, and even several pieces of books that fell on the wood when the light was extinguished.  
All those present were stunned by such a graphic explanation. And with grief settling on their breasts. Minerva wiped the little tears from her eyes with her handkerchief, unlike Hagrid who cried her eyes out:  
-Devoured by his own magic- Dumbledore whispered with tears streaming down his cheeks-We are only comforted to know that he did not suffer, and that he is now with his parents...

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Autumn of the year 774:  
The dark point was behind us and now a bright dawn was hovering over that natural landscape. The famous forest of Lagranda, located several kilometers from the western coast of Fiore; it was famous, not for its great territorial extension, but for the great size that its trees and all the vegetation in general could reach. Trunks that reached three meters wide, bushes so dense and fences even the size of a melon. But the true reason why this wild land continued out of the hand of man was because of its fauna.  
-Roaaaarr -Wild beasts that easily doubled and even tripled the normal size. Not only wolves, bears and lizards devoured giant men, but also magical creatures like vulcans, moles and elves were much bigger, hostile and dangerous. It was well known that one had to be quite foolish to go there alone:  
-Meteor! or a very ambitious boy with a desire to become stronger. Jellal Fernandez, a young wizard near sixteen years old was standing in the middle of a small clearing in the forest. He was surrounded by a group of five fatal wolves. Apparently the meat he had been roasting had attracted them but he had no problem. They were fine for training. So after a tough battle he was able to rise victoriously after breaking the neck of the larger wolf and making the other two run away. This meant that he could now return to his breakfast.  
-I could make a good coat out of that," he said to himself as he ate the rabbit. Of course, skinning the animal would be a nuisance, and the process of pickling the skin was not very good. But it would be a waste to let it rot.  
So after breakfast he took his backpack and started dragging the body through the forest. He had about a month since he had arrived and was already used to moving through the adverse terrain, as well as knowing the location of some fruit trees and the river.  
-Although there was something going on in his head while he was skinning the animal on the riverbank. The night before she had felt a strong magic not far from where she was and then a little shaking-is that what made the wolves come out during the day, she wondered as she wiped her forehead. He was on the riverbank with his pants rolled up and the water almost to his knees. He was ready to go for a swim when suddenly something grabbed him from behind and threw him into a nearby tree:  
-UH UH! FOUND ONE! FOUND ONE! -  
-V-vulcan...-That had been a hard hit, I could even feel some of the splintered wood sticking out of his back. As he tried to ignore the pain he saw with one eye closed how the vulcan came out of the water and began to smell the wolf's remains. Surely it had reached him from the other side.  
-ONE! ONE!  
-I hate them. Really, among all the magic species: big, small, poisonous, winged, aquatic, dangerous or inoffensive. The Vulcans were easily the ones I hated the most. They were noisy, incoherent, annoying and stupid. It was really so easy to hate them. Plus, some could use the Take Over, which made them a real dangerous nuisance.  
-The animal, bright green in color, had tried to hold him down again, but Jellal jumped forward, placing one foot on his face and jumping out of his reach into a tall tree branch.  
-I'm not your friend! Stupid monkey! -I'm upset.  
-I was sure the ape would try to climb the tree, and I was ready to knock him out with a free fall. But in reality something much stranger happened: the branch he was leaning on bent, as if following the will of the stupid ape, wrapped itself around him and threw him back into the ground -AMIGO!  
-A moment too late and I would have ended up squeezed into the arms of the Vulcan. But he was exhausted, he had little magic left from his earlier battle, and he was not sure he could knock out such a large ape with a single blow-Afff...-I sigh as I look angrily at the ape who keeps screaming and somehow shaking everything around him-This is going to hurt us both...  
As he had to save magic he kept jumping from branch to branch until he managed to lure him to an open terrain. Jumping and summoning the magic of the heavenly body he rose several meters in the sky while on earth the volcano followed him with its glance. He made seven jumps and then stopped above the magic circles while he extended his hands towards his target who was looking at him in confusion:  
-You will be judged by the seven stars...-Sentence while activating the magic-GREAT CHARIOT!  
Hundreds and hundreds of small meteors shot out, hitting the earth with ferocity. It was the first time he had used that spell and to be honest, part of him was relieved that he had done it well. He continued to fire for about seven seconds, it wasn't much but it was all he could resist with his low level of magic and he could see with satisfaction that he had caused enough damage to the ground to create a small crater. And in the center of it, the unconscious vulcan.  
-Jellal was exhausted, even a little dizzy. When he went ashore, he couldn't look at his hands and confirm that they were slightly green in color, a symptom of an obvious Magic Deficiency Disease-Stupid Monkey.  
But the vulcan was no longer there. That was dangerous, it no longer had magic to fight or energy to escape. For a brief moment he forgot the basic rule of his master and lost his calm. Panic invaded him, which added to his exhaustion caused him to faint. The last thing his eyes could register was the clear sky and a couple of bright green dots looking at him in fear.

It took a couple of hours for Jellal to recover some of his magical power, at least enough to regain consciousness by noon. Of course, with his senses at one hundred percent. He opened his eyes and suddenly stood up with a maneuver. He was ready to fight or flee. But all the adversary he found was a little infant lying in his hind quarters looking at him in fear and ready to cry.  
-He didn't understand the situation, and that made him even more angry. I look around, it seems that they were inside a cave, behind them there was the remains of what looked like a ladder that was suddenly torn out of place and nothing but that raggedy little boy. He was dirty, with pants that were too big and a dirty old shirt, just as big. At least there was no sign of the Vulcan or any other dangerous creature-What happened?" he asked seriously, but the little boy only looked at him in confusion and fear.  
-I don't understand... -She spoke in a strange language.  
-The wizard said to himself, "Foreigner. Well that explained his language and his features, but how did he get there?  
There were too many questions; now he regretted that he never wanted to learn the magic of the Languaje that his master boasted so much about. But no, he was only interested in combat magic. Anyway, while he watched this little raggedy lost man, he could not avoid thinking that he looked like another slave in that damned tower.  
-Afff...-Sigh, at first I had thought of just leaving. But now he couldn't help but feel guilty if he did. I, I'm, Jellal-I felt stupid, talking slowly and signing as he patted his chest-Jellal.  
-The little green-eyed boy looked at him in confusion. At least he didn't look like he was about to cry, but he was a little scared even when I held my hand to his chest as he said-Ha... rry...  
-Harry, huh? -Well, that was a nice name.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discover it next month, in this same channel and in the same profile!
> 
> Anyway, my dear loves, I'm sorry to have to pass you another chapter in "raw". Don't worry, as soon as I get a Beta I'll make sure to update these chapters so you can enjoy them as they should be. For now, just be a little more patient, okay?  
> In the meantime don't forget that reviews are part of a balanced diet to keep your author healthy and updating diligently n_n


	4. The Language Barrier- Where did you come from?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Imaginary applause *Engraved applause* *More imaginary applause*
> 
> And following the recent tradition, I'll make a small announcement before moving on to the chapter:  
> Unfortunately I still can't get a Beta to help me clean up my translation. Which led me to wonder, "Should I pause it until I find one? Or do I keep posting so readers don't hang up on me?" Now that I look at it, it's obvious I made the right choice hahaha.  
> Anyway I continue to have an open position for Beta Reader in English, French, Portuguese and Italian translation.  
> PLEASE HELP ME!  
> Just to avoid confusion I need a person to whom I can pass the translated document before uploading it and can clean up and/or correct any grammatical or spelling errors there may be. The Beta package comes with multiple benefits: you will be able to read the chapters before anyone else. You'll be mentioned in the author's notes with a huge thank you. And if you call within the next fifteen minutes you will receive a nice sleeve on the occasion of your OTP n_n (hahaha sorry, I couldn't resist).
> 
> Now, with that ready, let's move on to the next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to think of it, last time we were left right with our newly arrived little Harry and knowing Jellal, I'm sure everyone was anxious to see what's going to happen with that encounter. I know the story so far is moving very slow, but believe me it's all part of the master plan hehe.

I was afraid. More afraid than he ever felt in his entire short life. When he woke up that morning and saw that everything in his little cupboard was scrambled or lying around, he tried to tidy up before his aunt came down to wake him up. But Petunia never came. When he finally got up to go out, he watched in dread that he was no longer at his aunt and uncle's house. It was as if someone had sawed off the stairs and dragged them into a cave and would have come running back to hide, if not for the fact that suddenly everything went dark and he began to have a strange craving for bananas.  
-Jellal-Repeated. The next thing he remembered was standing at the bottom of a crater and going up, seeing an older boy fall down, fainting with a strange green hue on his skin. And even with his strange blue hair and a tattoo on his face, it seemed he was the only person in that whole huge place. So I had taken him to the cave, although he didn't remember because he remembered the way, at least they would be safer there. Or so he hoped.  
-When I woke up, I spoke a strange language. And he looked angry, and for some reason much more threatening than Uncle Vernon. But after a few minutes he seemed to be trying to communicate, as if he were introducing himself. That's why I imitate him-Harry.  
Well, at least he seemed to like his name. It was nice to receive a smile from someone, in fact few people had such a detail about him. They usually looked at him with anger, or ignored him when they took him for a street child because of his clothes and appearance. But he had no time to immerse himself in their memories. The blue-haired boy, Jellal, seemed to signal to follow him outside. He wasn't quite sure, he was afraid to go outside, but he was more terrified of being left there alone. So, while the other waited and watched him, he went to the remains of his cupboard where he could get his only pair of old sneakers. They weren't much, but at least enough to keep him from getting hurt:  
-I ask Jellal as they walk to the entrance of the cave, even though he knows I don't understand him. But at least he could have fun at the expense of the little one.  
-Harry just looked at him in confusion. But when I saw that Jellal was laughing I thought maybe he should too, so he showed a weak smile.  
-Weak, but in some ways tender- Idiot! I'm making fun of what you're laughing at, but putting on tsundere hadn't helped. Now that little boy was looking at him in terror. So he put a hand to his face and cursed himself. By now they had reached the outside, and judging by the position of the sun he could tell they were far to the east. And he could feel a tug in his pants and knew that the little boy had unconsciously clung to it.  
For a brief moment he could see in him all those children that he once considered his family: Sho, Wally, Miliana and Erza. He sighed audibly as he placed his hand in Harry's black hair and stirred it:  
-It will take us almost a week to walk to the nearest town. But then Harry saw her reach out to him. And although he didn't understand anything he said. He could have known that he would be able to stay with that person. So, timidly, he reached out to take Jellal's hand, who held it firmly.  
And that was the first time in two years that Jellal stopped being the container of Zeref's spirit. No. Again he showed that kind and confident smile that he always showed for his friends. Once again he was Jellal Fernandez.  
The next two days passed almost calmly. With them walking through the forest and Jellal begging not to meet another damn Vulcan. But of course the language barrier was not so easy to flank. At first Jellal discovered in himself a facet that was really unknown to him: impatience. He had always learned to remain calm, to wait for the right moment to act and never lose control:  
-But since it was difficult to make Harry understand some things, he was constantly invaded by an incessant desire to hit his head against a tree.  
Why? Simple: I didn't have the courage to hit him, anymore.  
Not that I would have done it already! No sir! Although, he almost did. The first night, when Harry accidentally threw away the vine he was supposed to hold and the whole store went down. Jellal had caught him in two angry strides with his hand ready to slap him. But instead I watched in surprise as the little boy just closed his eyes and bowed his head. He didn't even try to walk away. It was... it was as if he knew that if he tried to escape it would be worse for him.  
-He thought, "Oh, boy..." He thought, "Oh, boy, this brat is making it hard."  
Completely unarmed, that is, with no way to take physical revenge, all he could do was bang his forehead against the wood while grunting like a dog with fleas. On the other hand Harry just looked at him in confusion, an expression that started to become a constant in him. Like now, he was sitting on a big rock by the river watching Jellal while he fished with his hands: didn't they used to use rods for that?  
-Gaah!  
-I exaggerate," Jellal asked coming out of the water. He had only made a small push with Meteor so he could catch the dam. But it wasn't the slingshot of magic that made Harry go backwards, that was just a little breeze and some pretty refreshing water splashes in fact; what really scared him was the huge red fish Jellal was holding with both hands above his head as he came out of the water. That thing was at least five times the size of its mate and was carrying it around like it was swimming..... Even though the other one didn't understand him, they had begun to understand each other by gestures-Look, today we're going to eat fish, I'm tired, the fruits-although he didn't stop feeling like an idiot by doing so.  
That afternoon Jellal learned something new from his strange companion: appetite. He had already seen him eat mushrooms, vegetables and some fruit that he could find in the trees. He always thanked the food with a nod and ate in silence, never leaving anything behind but the seeds or the skin and heart that used to be very hard. But when he had his portion of roast weight in front of him, he seemed unsure, until Jellal urged him to eat before it got cold. He practically devoured it in two bites. He made some noise while doing so and ended up with a somewhat dirty face, and even more surprising was the first time he asked if he could eat more.  
-Clearly... ¬-It was the first time he saw you eat with a real appetite. Even a little voracious.  
Even if it wasn't really such a big surprise. That's what I was thinking about sitting in the entrance of the little camping tent while Harry slept inside; it wasn't hard to tell that the little one was seriously malnourished. In the sunlight his skin, already clear, looked yellowish and unhealthy, he was very small and thin. His bones could be seen when he washed in the river. This only confirmed that he was really a little lost bum. Besides, there was that strange feeling that always gave him a certain chill.  
As if it emitted some kind of frequency different from yours. Would it be magic?  
-But in the middle of his thoughts a very cold wind blew through his clothes and made him tremble slightly. He looked up to see how some dense clouds were beginning to block out the waning moon. It would surely start raining soon. In that case there was no point in continuing to stand guard, no beast would come out to hunt in the rain. So I just waited a bit and when the first drops started to fall it was their signal to enter the tent and lie down. There was no need to be very careful, Harry had fallen into a deep sleep after eating. So he just lay down next to him with both hands behind his head while he thought it was a nuisance that his training had been interrupted. But he would have had time to get strong later.

And because habits were hard to break, the next morning Harry was the first to wake up. It was quite cold, but there was a pleasant feeling of warmth surrounding him. When he tried to get up he felt something else close around him: Jellal. The young man with the blue hair was sleeping next to him and had him surrounded by his waist with his arm holding him close. It was the first time in his life that he received that kind of attention, or was it the first hug of his life? He wasn't sure, but he really didn't know what to do next. It felt good. Maybe it was something strange, abrupt and a little aggressive, but Jellal was very attentive to him. It made him a little uncomfortable, although in a very pleasant way. That's why he kept quiet, allowing himself to enjoy the warmth of another human being.  
Although Jellal was also someone who used to get up early. When he did, he was surprised that Harry was already awake, and his face got a little hot from being exposed. But part of him was glad to recognize the gratitude in those green eyes. Now that he thought about it. He had never met anyone with such bright eyes.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-I'm sorry...-This was the fifth time Jellal had apologized while Harry ran into a tree to vomit.  
Why? Simple. The reason why it was so cold was that at some point during the night or early morning, the rain turned into snow and by morning there was already a twenty centimeter layer covering them. It wasn't much, of course, but it was definitely a nuisance to walk around in so much snow. Besides the adverse weather, since winter was about to begin. No problem for a strong and confident young wizard. But not for a little scrawny guy with clothes that are too loose.  
They were still a little more than half way through. That is, about four more days on foot, three if they were in a hurry. And Jellal, in a burst of that kindness that had returned to him, was worried that Harry might get sick from the bad weather. And that would be very bad, for he could hardly tell the difference between one or two medicinal herbs, and could never remember whether the blackberry was medicinal or for tea. In that case the best he could do was to turn those four or three days of travel into a few hours. So, by signaling and helping himself with his belt and a couple of vines, he had Harry climb on his back and hold on tight. That was the great thing about magic, it may have been designed for a specific purpose, like Meteor which was for hand-to-hand combat, but if you were creative enough you could find many other applications for it. Like flying over a vast forest to get to town faster.  
And it had been incredible. Although maybe it had gone too fast and that's why Harry now had a serious problem with vertigo. But he would get over it as soon as he got some rest. From the top of the hill where they were standing, you could see the village of Taltar perfectly. As planned he would meet his teacher there and decide what to do with Harry. Although, seeing him come back from the bushes with one hand on his stomach and a bad face, he couldn't help but think that it wouldn't be bad to spend a little more time with him.  
-Come on," he said, holding out his hand, "I'll buy you some food," and Harry smiled gratefully.  
Taltar was not a particularly large village. It was barely known for being the closest to the Lagranda forest. By the time Harry and Jellal crossed the small bridge over the entrance it was already snowing again. The people on the street barely paid any attention to them, seemed more concerned about rushing their purchases or simply ignoring them. Jellal could feel Harry squeezing his hand and walking quite close to him. Was there anything that didn't scare that brat? The wizard wondered, somewhat upset, but at the same time squeezing the little boy's hand to comfort him a little.  
-There were fifty jewels - they had stood in front of a stall that smelled pretty good. He bought one for himself and one for Harry, while showing him how to hold it and eat it since he apparently had no idea what it was. But while he was searching in his backpack someone else extended the payment to the seller:  
-Then...-I was a grown man. Huge. Nearly two meters tall, robust with brown skin and silver hair wearing a thick travelling cloak. With a deep voice and a stoic tone - "This" is why you called me?  
-His name is Harry-Surprisingly, for both of us, it was the first thing he said. Annoyed that he treated the infant as an object--he is a foreigner, I found him in the middle of the forest, he was possessed by a wild volcano.  
-Afff-  
-I think you might find it interesting-at least he knew his teacher well enough to be able to hit him on the head-or what? Is the code name "Brain" too big for you?  
-Hmm? Well, the arrogant attitude of his disciple was nothing new. But the fact that he challenged him just to take care of a little ragged boy, with nothing special in sight, was already a source of curiosity. So he stuck his stick in the snow and knelt down in front of the little one, who was half hidden behind Jellal. That guy was terrifying. Then Brain stretched out his arm and opened his hand right in front of his face.  
A magical purple circle materialized in front of Harry who backed away in fear, but for the hand that Jellal had on his back forcing him to stay where he was. The magic forced the little green-eyed boy to open his mouth as the magic circle turned and shrank until it was small enough to enter the cavity and stick to his tongue.  
-Say something now...-Brain ordered as he stood up. Harry felt strange, scared and could only ask the question that had been haunting his head since his cupboard appeared in the middle of a cave:  
-Where am I?

Continued from ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pre-recorded fanfare*.  
> And once again we've reached the end of another chapter of this story... Waoh, that sounded like a soap opera host hahaha  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it: I'm looking for a Beta Reader to help me correct the details in the chapters. In the meantime, please bear with me while I find one n///n  
> On the other hand, don't forget that reviews are part of the healthy nourishment for every author.  
> See you in a month my loves!


End file.
